Redemption
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Correcting something that happened in PK Wars


**Summary:** Correcting something that happened in PK Wars

**Author Note:** _Well, I never thought I'd write another Farscape story, after I wrote My Father's Eyes back in January 2002, lordy I was 17 at the time! My oh my, time sure does fly. Enough of my life story, I have a few stories forming in my head and I can not write them until I do this one, just would not BE RIGHT! Anyhew, I really have nobody to look this over, so if you see any grammar mistakes please forgive me and just pretend they don't exist! Also, side note I know this is probably have been done but oh well I wanted to do it as well lol so bare with me!_

Thanks to **Jessie (Boscogirl)**, girl though your not a Scaper…yet, you still read this you awesome and none like yah so thanks!

**Redemption Part A**

Breathe in, and then out. That was the key to try and regain her composure that seemed like it was taking an eternity to grasp. Sikozu didn't think the pain would even reside and she would be able to clear her thoughts, but slowly her body began to respond to her commands. Now to try and get out of the predicament she had found herself in, and all because of a human, named John Crichton.

She had always thought of herself as strong, superior for her intelligence, for it had gotten her out of situations more often then into them and had kept her alive. Sikozu thought she could fool anybody, including the half-breed Scarran, Scorpius.

Yet, he had found out the one darkest secrete she could withhold from anyone and everybody, and that she had been a spy for the Scarrans. Long before Crichton and Moya's crew showed up, she had been behind enemy lines. Taking any information she could get her hands on about the Peacekeepers, finding out what they were up to and if they had any plans to invade Scarran territory. She did this and for one reason, to get her people to be let go that were held by the Scarran race.

Sikozu knew deep within side of her, a part that she did not want to admit to, was her people would never be let go and never see peace. But if there was a slight chance that she could end their suffering then she would do everything in her power to help them. But it fired back tremendously for her.

Moya's crew became somewhat of a second family to her though she never would show that feeling. Sikozu knew that the crew never trusted her after the events of Elack and quite frankly she didn't care. She knew what happened and she did not feel the need to justify herself to anyone for that matter. Nonetheless, she still genuinely liked being on Moya and it's band of misfits. The Leviathan had become a home, and it had been many cycles before hand before she had felt such a feeling. It been so long she had forgotten.

Then John Crichton showed up in her life, or more like she crashed into him. She still did not understand that human even after living with him for a cycle. Sometimes he would come off as a genius, a true adversary to anyone who crossed his path, but other times she wondered how he had survived even on his own world.

Sikozu found out quickly that John was wanted by both the Peacekeepers and who she was spying for, the Scarrens. She never imagined her final mission ending like this.

She tried desperately to try and find nothing on him, that what the Peacekeepers wanted from the human was nothing of value and some big misunderstanding. Unfortunately that was hardly the case for John Crichton and his life in the Uncharted Territories. He was the one person that anyone knew of that could create a wormhole and even possibly turning it into a weapon of massive destruction.

Doing her duty to the fullest she relayed back every bit of information of where they were, what they were doing. When the crew suspected a spy among them she was still able to carry out her orders undetected, or so she thought. She truly would never know how far back Scorpius knew, he just told her long enough to serve his desires. The mental shiver that ran throughout her body could not be helped.

Caught, there was no reasoning with the half-breed now; she knew first hand how he could be. Figuring this was it, her life was over she would then wake up tied up and laying on the ground. Circulation was cut off, making sure she would not escape her bindings.

Fluttering her eyes open, pain irrupted between them. In the distance she could hear pulse blasts and assumed it was Crichton and the others making their escape. 'Wonder if anybody even asked about my disappearance, if they even cared.'

Turning her head around moving her body she saw the last person she wanted to see, Grunchlk. That piece of dren, a useless part of oxygen in her eyes. But maybe he could be used for her advantage getting her out of this predicament she had found herself in.

She saw the grin that escaped his lips, and another shiver ran through her entire body, down her spin all the way to her feet. Trying to hide her disgust she took in a deep breath and then began speaking.

"I see they left you as well, injured not carrying if you die. How about we make a deal."

Starting to slide over to her, Grunchlk began to speak, "I don't think you're in much of a position to offer such a deal, pretty one."

Panic began to set in, scared Grunchlk would do with her as he will, with her incapacitated as she was. Vulnerable was not something she was use to. But as she tried not to revolt as he touched her back, she held back the gasp in her throat as he released her bindings.

"You get me off this stink off a planet," putting his hand to stroke her face, "I'll get you anything you want."

Sikozu intercepted his hand. "What I want," she got closer "is you to stay out of my way."

Turning around she began her mission getting the frell away from this planet. Regrettably Grunchlk began to follow her, calling after her. "Hey! I helped you, you have to help me in return."

She just chose to ignore him, figuring if she did maybe he'd take the hint. But that wasn't the case, for every step he took from behind her he made some kind of sound, loud enough for the entire planet to hear. Her eyes traveled up to the sky, 'why me?' All she was waiting for at any moment was to be either found or shot at. But pulse rifle was growing further away from their location, and that was fine with her.

Glancing down she saw a dead Scarran, and his weapon lying next to him. Picking it up, she was very pleased to find it still operational.

"Hey what about me?" Grunchlk whined after seeing her pick up the weapon and charged it, now he wanted a weapon of his own.

Sikozu turned and looked at him. "Want one, find your own." She then continued on her way calling over her should "I'm not here to comfort you."

Grunchlk looked around, another pulse rifle weapon went off and he jumped. "Hey, wait up!" He quickly caught up with her waddling behind her but he misjudged in how fast he was going and was not able to stop himself from running into her when she abruptly stopped. She spun around suddenly her eyes ran feverishly looking for something or some one that had set off her instincts.

"What?" Grunchlk looking around trying to locate what had set off Sikozu, but not seeing one frelling thing. "What did you see?" Asking again but his voice a little louder.

Rolling her eyes she then glared at him, then pointed the Scarran weapon at him. "How can I hear anything when you continue to flop what you call your mouth?"

She then took a step back to spin around, but her foot connected with something causing her to stumble. At first glance she thought it was a dead Scarran but she looked closely she recognized the clothing underneath. She quickly uncovered the prone form of the Luxan warrior, Ka' D'Argo.


End file.
